1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless technologies, and, more particularly, to wireless local area network (WLAN), WiFi, and Peer-to-Peer (P2P) technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
WiFi chipsets require supporting multiple instances of WiFi connections: WLAN and WiFi P2P. However, such requirements typically result in increased cost and chip die size. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a solution that supports this requirement at a cost savings and reduction in chip die size.